Nadia Nazari
Nadia Nazari is the main character of Known Unknowns. She is an aspiring journalist and editor-in-chief of her school newspaper. Character Biography Pre-Known Unknowns Nadia was born in Richmond Hill, Toronto on August 27, 1999 and moved into Toronto. At some point she joined Middle Canada College, where she befriended Summer Okamura and Allen Rhodes. Nadia and Summer quickly became best friends, and the two formed crushes on each other, unaware of the other's feelings. One day, while hanging out together, Nadia leaned in for a kiss with Summer, but gets flustered. The situation shocks Summer, which makes Nadia believe that she was angry at her. Nadia sends Allen to tell Summer that she is sorry, but Allen tells Nadia that Summer no longer wants to speak to her. Around this time, Nadia also meets Anja Kaczmarek, a new student at Middle Canada College. Nadia and Allen begin to date, and prepare to tell Summer, but find that she has left Middle Canada College and Anja begins to act coldly to Nadia. Sometime before the events of Known Unknowns, Nadia befriends Kaz. Episode 1 Nadia is a twelfth grader at high school, and has become the editor-in-chief of The Middleman, her school newspaper. However, she is discouraged by the lack of interest generated in the school newspaper, and must operate it entirely by herself, and her best friend Kaz Kaczmarek. After working late on the paper one night, Nadia and Kaz attempt to leave the school building, but encounter a strange raccoon. Nadia experiences the first of one of her psychic ghost visions and Kaz convinces Nadia to investigate the ghosts. Meanwhile at school, Nadia is partnered on a French assignment with Anja, who despises Nadia, in an attempt to avoid Jayden Finch, who has an unrequited crush on Nadia. She finds out that Summer has returned to Middle Canada College after leaving, but Anja warns her not to cause trouble. She attempts to talk to Allen about it, but he wants Nadia to avoid dwelling on the situation. One day after school, Nadia reveals to Kaz about her situation with Summer, and comes out as bisexual to them. Episode 2 Nadia goes to Kipling's party, while Allen decides to stay at home. While there, she attempts to talk to Summer, but is suddenly distracted by another psychic ghost vision. While at the party, Nadia attempts to text Allen and the two have a text argument before they stop talking to each other. While at the party, Jayden attempts to make his move on Nadia, but she rebuffs his advances which leaves Jayden hurt. Nadia decides to finally talk with Summer, but Anja suddenly intervenes, telling her to leave Summer alone before storming off. Episode 3 After their argument, Nadia and Anja have not talked to each other, and the two have not worked on their French presentations together. Anja reveals that she has written their entire assignment to avoid talking to her, but the two fail miserably in class. Kaz takes Nadia ghost investigating to relieve stress. While exploring an abandoned North Wing of the school, Nadia has another psychic ghost vision, and realizes that the ghost they've been trying to hunt has been Osgoode Terauley, original founder of The Middleman 103 years ago. They also find that a person has been sneaking into the North Wing to conduct spells using human bones in order to communicate with the dead somehow. One day after school, Allen and Nadia get into a heated argument, culminating in Nadia realizing that Allen had lied to her about Summer, and that he had drove a wedge between them and broken off their friendship, while Allen finds out that Nadia is bisexual. Gossip spreads around the school and everyone finds out. Anja and Nadia make up with each other and Kaz takes Nadia home to avoid school. Episode 4 While investigating the ghost case, Nadia and Kaz are investigating cemeteries, attempting to find any robbed graves that the spell caster used to get their human bones. Their search eventually leads them to an abandoned cemetery where they find a dug grave. Nadia and Anja work together to complete their second French assignment. The two watch Passiondale together, and the interaction ultimately culminates in a kiss, and the two begin dating. While working on the newspaper, Nadia, Kaz and Anja find that the spell caster has returned. They catch the person in the act and find that it is Nadia's Canadian History teacher Mr. Sherbourne. The three teens escape from the school and Mr. Sherbourne is arrested. Nadia and Summer chat with each other and make up as friends. A week later, Nadia and Kaz find that there has been a renewed interest in their publication since their last issue was banned from release (attempting to report on the ghost case). Nadia is now the editor-in-chief of a succesful Middleman, and prepares for her duties in the coming school year. Personality Nadia is extremely polite, yet anxious. She often avoids being very blunt and forward about her feelings. An example including her attempt to avoid outright rejecting Jayden. She is nervous about joining in on social situations she may not be accustomed to, such as when Anja's friends. During episodes 3 and 4, she begins to develop anxiety attacks which she hadn't experienced before. However, she is quite comfortable around friends. She is much more open and excited when hanging out with Kaz, or talking with Anja after Episode 3. Despite all this, Nadia does not back away during confrontation, and stands firmly on her ground even during heated arguments. Nadia believes in the importance of keeping organized. She keeps a journal recording events of the day, and creates to-do lists, to lay out important tasks to complete. She often thinks ahead and attempts to work through problems logically and carefully. Despite this, her problems often centre around emotional and social matters, such as her relationship with Summer and Anja, or her stress of living up to her own expectations in governing the Middleman. Relationships Kaz Kaczmarek Kaz and Nadia are best friends and ghost-hunting collaborators. Kaz is the first person Nadia comes out to about her bisexuality and crush on Summer, and Kaz is very supportive of her throughout the story. They are also the only other person working on the school newspaper with Nadia, and they believe in Nadia's editorial abilities even when she herself doesn't. Kaz and Nadia balance each other well socially. Kaz is more action-oriented while Nadia is more thoughtful. Kaz has Nadia distracte herself with ghost-hunting whenever she gets stressed, while Nadia reminds Kaz of their more impulsive behaviors, such as buying expensive ghost detectors or climbing over a fence instead of using the gate. Anja Kaczmarek Anja and Nadia start out as enemies. Anja has a cold demeanor towards Nadia in order to defend Summer. She believes that Nadia stopped talking to Summer out of homophobia, and as a result wants to keep Nadia away from Summer. She never explains to Nadia the reason behind her behaviour, and as a result Nadia doesn't understand why Anja treats her the way she does and thinks she is being unreasonable. When Anja discovers that Nadia only stopped talking to Summer because Allen had manipulated her, she becomes much nicer and supports Nadia through her difficult coming-out. Anja even lets Nadia watch an episode of Passiondale with her, even though it's her favorite TV show and watching it is a special, personal thing. They bond and open up to each other while watching the show, culminating in a kiss. After that, they start dating, and Anja joins in on Nadia and Kaz's ghost-hunting. Trivia *According to her own character bio her reporting style is "plucky." *Her family business is Nazari Eyewear Solutions. *Nadia is born on August 27, which makes her an Oncorhynchus (or Salmon), under the in-universe Canadian Zodiac. Category:Characters Category:Known Unknowns